


Honor Enough

by AnneTaylor



Series: Lost Honor [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneTaylor/pseuds/AnneTaylor
Summary: Saurfang is imprisoned in the Stockade. Expecting to be executed by the human king whose life he once spared. Then Anduin comes to him, unarmed and alone. To talk.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Lost Honor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Honor Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I saw the video, Lost Honor, I was blown away. I must have watched it ten times. Or...at least that scene where Saurfang slams his first into the wall right beside Anduin's head. The look on Anduin's face fascinated me. No fear. No anger. It occurred to me that Anduin had Saurfang right where he wanted him.
> 
> If you haven't seen the video, I invite you to do so. It's short and quite extraordinary. Watch it full screen, preferably with sound.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKZ7ygLTR0g
> 
> Anyway, I kept waiting for fanfics to be written about it. It seemed so obviously slash-worthy. But I've only been able to find one that did justice, and I don't think it went far enough. So I wrote my own.
> 
> Oh, and by the way, I did cheat a bit. Anduin's armor is so far over the top I just disappeared it. Apologies to the purists. I didn't want to write about them taking it off...it would spoil the mood.

"What I WANT," Saurfang's fist slammed into the wall beside Anduin's head "is my Horde back!"

The human's expression showed no fear. It shook Saurfang to his core; it had been such a long time since someone looked up at him with that particular expression. Trust. Fascination. Where was it coming from? He was a warrior of the Horde. Humans should fear him.

The huge orc leaned closer. Saurfang brushed his fingers across Anduin's soft, pale skin. The strands of golden hair. Like spun gold. Sunlight, sparkling on still water. The human king smelled faintly of flowers.

Anduin shivered and closed his eyes. "Maybe this...wasn't such a good idea?"

"Do I frighten you, human?" Normally, he liked frightening humans. He loved the scent of their blood and sweat. The taste of dried salt on their cheeks when he had finished with them. But there was something different he wanted tonight, from this soft, delicate princeling.

Anduin's head came up. "No." He glared at Saurfang.

"Orcs can smell a lie. Did you know that?" It wasn't true, at least, no more so than the fact that a sweating human usually meant a lying human. But something made him want to throw Anduin off his balance. Wanted to watch him fall against the wall, slide to the floor.

"I don't believe you."

"You know nothing of orcs. That's about to change."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. Don't you know the difference between a threat and a promise, human?" He pulled Anduin's body against him. "Go ahead. Call your guards. They'll pull me off you." The boy's eyes were dilated. Scared. Aroused. It was a heady combination. He took Anduin's head in his hands and tilted it back, exposing the human's neck. He brushed his lips over the smooth skin, where the throbbing vein of the jugular vein pulsed closed to the surface. He closed his teeth over it, gently bunching up the skin.

Anduin whimpered and pushed at Saurfang's chest.

He'd put the boy in a position of helplessness, where there was nothing but surrender possible. He could feel Anduin's arousal, feel the hard length of his cock twitching. He wants this. But he doesn't know why.

Humans spent so much time pretending. Anduin had probably been told, by his father and advisers, that a king must always be in control of the situation. That he must always be strong. He was so beautiful, this golden kitten. It must have terrified them. Wrynn. The wolf, Genn. Proudmore. Knowing what a temptation their king would be to the predators in the world. Their fate rested on him, and anyone who could sense what went on beneath the surface would know what might happen. It was just a matter of time.

Why should it not be me? Anduin would still have to live with the memory, but it wouldn't be staring him in the face each morning. The little princeling would never understand the gift that Sarfang was about to give him.

He dragged Anduin to the hard bed that lay in the corner and forced him down. "Call them, if you choose to do so. Otherwise..." He trapped Anduin's wrists, holding them over his head with one hand. With the other he unbuckled Anduin's trousers and forced them down to his thighs.

"Don't," Anduin whimpered, but his voice had a husky note that Saurfang was well acquainted with. It was Saurfang's way...he knew nothing of courting or persuasion. But he did know arousal and pleasure. It was a point of honor; Saurfang knew that if Anduin's desire faded he would be able to deny himself and abandon his assault, regardless of his own arousal. Honor came before anything. A rapist had no honor.

"Do you understand what I am going to do to you?" The king's long, slender cock jerked at his words. A sweet treasure in a bed of gold. Saurfang's nostrils twitched. Anduin would taste as sweet as he smelled, Saurfang knew.

"Get off. I th...thought you were a man of honor."

"I am," Saurfang agreed. "There would be no honor in this if you didn't want it."

"I don't."

"I can see the lie, highness. I can smell it. I can taste it." Saurfang's mouth came down around the head of Anduin's cock. Slick. Salty. Nothing was as sweet as the taste of passion.

"No. I don't." Anduin's arousal did not flag, and the tip of his cock was leaking the sweetness that Saurfang craved, but there was something in the human's expression that gave Saurfang pause.

Could it be that humans were different? A young orc who was raped would struggle to the end. There would be no arousal to mark the act.

Reluctantly, Saurfang released Anduin from his mouth. "You want this."

Anduin stared at him sadly. "My body wants it. But I do not."

"How can they be different?!" Saurfang demanded angrily and came to his feet, confused and suddenly afraid. In all my days, I have never taken anyone unwilling. "If you did not want my touch, why did you..." He turned away, suddenly blinded by a white-hot wave of rage. This is what came of associating with humans. They were confusing. Put together all wrong. "Then I am dishonored."

He heard the rustle of clothing, as Anduin presumably tucked his more vulnerable parts back beneath the shelter of his robes...

Saurfang ached at the loss of an opportunity that would never be his again.

...and then the bed creaked. Anduin's bootsteps approached. He cleared his throat quietly from behind Saurfang. "By human standards, it would be me who was dishonored. If anyone. But I suppose our traditions must seem very strange to you." His voice was too casual.

"Do not make a jest of my honor." Saurfang ground his teeth together. "Call your guards. I'm going to make an escape attempt now and you can make sure they'll survive the attempt by giving them some warning."

"I'm not making a jest. Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. And don't be an idiot."

"Are you calling me an idiot?!" Saurfang swung about and grabbed Anduin's shoulders.

Anduin met his gaze without flinching. "If you storm out of here and get yourself killed just because of a little unsatisfied sexual arousal then, yes, you're an idiot."

"That's not why. I've suffered blue balls before, believe me," Saurfang told him sarcastically. "I have dishonored myself. Rape is an act without honor."

A faint hint of pink flushed along Anduin's neck. "Technically, you didn't actually get to the rape. It was just a...call it a miscommunication." He tilted his head and gave Saurfang a frank look. "If I had been your prisoner and you had come to me and touched me like that against my will...that would have been rape. Even if we hadn't gotten much farther than we did. But we both knew I could call the guards at any time."

"Why didn't you?"

"The consequence would have been unpleasant. Both politically and personally. I don't want you harmed, Saurfang. We've been enemies for so long, but I never hated you. In fact, you are one of the few members of the Horde who I can respect. I thought we could come to an understanding, the two of us. I just didn't expect...this."

Saurfang remained silent. There was nothing he could think of to say that would not make matters worse.

"Please, Saurfang. Help me to understand. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because you are sweet and beautiful and filled with light, and such things are not to be found in my realm. You are not for me, but..." Saurfang gave a little snort in wry acknowledgement of his own weakness "I just wanted a taste of it. And you *were* aroused."

"I was," Anduin admitted. "Still am."

"I know," Saurfang muttered. The evidence of it was inescapable. He retreated to the far corner, not caring what Anduin would think of his action.

"We're both diplomats, Saurfang. We can come to some kind of..."

"I'm not," Saurfang told him bluntly. "I'm a warrior."

"You were a warrior. Now you need to be more, for your Horde's sake."

"I don't. Know! How! FUCK!" Saurfang howled. He pivoted and slammed his fist onto the wall. Blood trickled down from his lacerated knuckles. The pain felt good. Pain was something he could understand. He slid to the ground and huddled against the wall. I am a warrior of the Horde. This is all I know.

A door slammed open. He heard the clank of plate armor. Several sets of footsteps. "Your highness!"

"Not to worry, Sir Justin," Anduin told his men, his voice deliberately droll. "Just giving our prisoner some lessons in diplomacy."

"Of course, your highness." Justin voice was openly awed.

Saurfang could imagine how it must have looked to the human. His slender king standing over a huge enemy who huddled in the corner like a cowed child... He growled and got to his feet.

"Leave us," Anduin ordered.

"At your command, highness," the man said breathlessly. The door slammed again.

"Lesson number one in diplomacy. Take every opportunity that opens to you. Lesson number two...appearances are everything."

The human was a skilled negotiator and diplomat. Saurfang had always known that. Add skilled manipulator to the list. His reluctant admiration for the boy, no, the man, had just widened a notch. "I am not a diplomat," he repeated. "I'm a warrior. And this is a battle I cannot win."

Anduin crossed his arms. "So you're just going to give up? Just like that? Even a warrior knows how to bargain. And that's all diplomacy is. Bargaining and illusions."

"I'm not even sure what I'm bargaining for, any more," Saurfang admitted reluctantly. It was hard to concentrate. His awareness of Anduin had grown until the human seemed to fill the small cell.

"Try asking for concessions," Anduin suggested. "I've got the reputation for giving them, don't I?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, for the Light's sake," Anduin burst out. "Do I have to do everything for you? Why don't you start with 'please, your highness, may I suck your cock?'".

Saurfang glared at him, then felt his expression change to one of confusion.

A knowing smile played along Anduin's lips.

"You think that would work?" Saurfang asked cautiously.

"You won't know until you try, will you?"

Saurfang crossed the short distance between them, then went down to one knee, his face pressed against Anduin's body, his nostrils drawing in the man's scent "Please, your highness, may I suck your cock?"

"Yes. I think so. Definitely. But not standing up. I don’t want to have to explain to the healers how I came by my concussion."

Saurfang scooped him up and deposited him on the bed again, then paused. "Err...was I supposed to ask about that, too?"

Anduin laughed. It was the first happy sound that Saurfang had heard from him in a long time. "I think we've moved past that."

If he had been another orc, Saurfang would simply have ripped his clothing away. It was what was expected. But humans were different. And Anduin was even more different. Saurfang tried to undo his buttons, but they frustrated him. So tiny. His huge hands were not made for such things. He made a sound of frustration.

"It's okay." Anduin's breath was coming in deep, uneven puffs. "You don't have to...just do what pleases you. I trust you."

Needing no more encouragement, Saurfang grasped the front of Anduin's shirt and ripped it open, button flying off in all directions.

Anduin gave a chuckle. "Very impressive. That shirt will never threaten us again."

Saurfang buried his nose in the scent of the man, careful not to gouge the tender skin with his large outer tusks. His nose ring warmed itself against Anduin's chest.

"What do you like?" Anduin asked. His fingers caressed the nose ring, tugging on Saurfang's septum. His hands explored the various piercings and metal bands that decorated Saurfang's body.

"Bu-rak-da," Saurfang murmured. "Bin mog g’thazag cha."

"What does that mean?" Anduin asked.

"Nothing." Saurfang began to strip off Anduin's trousers with grim determination. "What is it you humans say? Deja-vu?"

"Thank you for not ripping them. I'm going to be embarrassed enough leaving here without a shirt."

"Not your problem right now." Anduin was losing his sexual momentum. Probably worrying about being judged. Worrying about the war. About being responsible. About everything. It was Saurfang's job to make sure his attention was focused on just one thing. He crawled up on the bed and loomed over Anduin. His legs scissored, trapping the man's thighs and then he forced Anduin's arms behind his head, lifting his chest and exposing the human's neck.

"Not sure I like this..."

"No choice. You take it, or call the guards. From now on."

Anduin's eyes dilated, once again in that mix of terror and arousal. "Saurfang..."

"You are what we call bu-rak-da. Very rare, and treasured in the Horde." To those who could not see past the creed of the Horde: 'never surrender', it was a weakness. But Saurfang understood what a gift it was, to find a man willing to allow himself to be vulnerable. To submit without reserve.

"What does it mean?"

"Maybe I'll tell you some day. Not now." Saurfang scored Anduin's neck, not enough to draw blood but enough that there would be marks. _I want him to look in the mirror tomorrow and remember me_...

"This. Is. So strange." Anduin's chest labored beneath Saurfang's weight. "I've never felt quite like this before."

"It only works with someone strong. And someone you trust."

"Do I trust you?"

"Enough to lock yourself in here with me."

"There is that." The breathless quality had returned to Anduin's voice. The sound of it spiked right down through the core of Saurfang's nerves straight into his cock. Keeping Anduin trapped with his hands, Saurfang went to work with his mouth.

"Augh!" Anduin arched up off the bed.

Saurfang smiled and snaked his tongue around the slick head of Anduin's cock. His partners had all agreed that he had a very pleasing technique with his tongue. It was slightly rougher than a human's would have been, and more prehensile.

Down. Up. Around. Pressure here. Friction there.

Anduin whimpered and bucked, then came with a strangled cry.

The human's cream was like nothing Saurfang had ever tasted before. There was an old orc proverb ('Dra-gun makwu shand mag dushu'). It didn't translate well to human, something like 'the taste of a lover's cum is like a fire on the battlefield'. He felt himself spill, his own cock spasming as the taste of Anduin overwhelmed his senses, like a potent drug.

If the humans had burst in now, Saurfang would have been helpless against them. They could have gutted him and he'd have died without lifting a hand to defend himself.

 _Dangerous_. Good to remember, if it ever happened again.

Not something he wanted to think about right now.

Anduin collapsed onto the bed, his body shaking with tremors. The aftermath of passion, yes, but there was something else. Saurfang could taste fear beneath the sweat. "Bu-rak-da. What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Anduin swallowed. "I...I didn't bring any oil. Wasn't expecting..." His fear spiked again.

Ah. Saurfang laughed, a low rumble of amusement. "You think I'm going to ram my giant pole up your ass. No. Too small. Too fragile. Too tearable." He bent to kiss Anduin's chest, first one nipple, then the other. "Besides, I'm already taken care of. The taste of you was enough."

"Really?" Anduin sounded doubtful. "Good to know. Is that...normal?"

"It is for me."

Anduin relaxed against him. "You never did answer my question, Saurfang. Tell me why you spared my life."

Why had he spared the human's life?

Because he knew it was hopeless. Sylvanus was destroying the Horde from the inside and he didn't have the power to stop her. His oaths, and his honor bound him.

But Anduin had no such shackles.

Saurfang rose and crossed the room. "I hoped you could stop her."

Anduin's soft bootsteps paced to the door. "I can't." The door creaked. "Not alone." Saurfang's head came up and he turned to see Anduin walking toward the stairs to the upper level. The door was still open.

Together, then. Together with a man who, perhaps, understood honor as he did. For the first time in a very long while, Saurfang felt hope for the future.

* * *

Anduin stood beside the tall grey Worgen, watching the casualties and wounded being tended on the dock below. He had disappeared for a time and Genn had not asked him where he had gone.

Genn's long snout wrinkled, and Anduin could see him scenting the air.

Oh. He knows. Fuck. Anduin could feel himself blushing.

"You have been with the orc."

"I visited him in the Stockades, yes. I was interrogating him.

"Is that what you..." Genn stopped, and obviously changed what he had been about to say. "Of course, your highness."

It wasn't fair to ask Genn to pretend, when they both knew it was a lie. "He called me bu-rak-da. What does that mean?"

Genn went very still. "It means your father and I were right about you, your highness."

Anduin stiffened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad." Genn's eyes stabbed into Anduin's. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Anduin wondered at the wistful note in his own voice. He sensed that the orc had been holding back. Fragile, Saurfang had called him.

"Then he was a good choice. Shall we go down and honor the troops, your highness?"

"Yes." Saurfang would have been gone by now. Anduin had left the doors unlocked and taken the guards with him. Shaw had his orders. Genn would figure it out when the alarm sounded. If he wanted to call Anduin on it, he was ready.

 _We can do this_ , he thought. _We can take her down and end this war_. For the first time in a very long while, Anduin felt hope for the future.


End file.
